Goodbye?
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: Phan one-shot that came from a comment on a video. What if Dan died and Phil had to do the work surrounding YouTube? Just a thought-a phan-tastically scary thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello Internet," his voice was shaking.

Each word was harder to say than the last one. His mouth shook and tears were welled up in his eyes. He took a breath and looked straight into the camera.

"My name… is Phillip… Lester," he continued slowly before taking another pause and breath, "This is a hard video to shoot, guys… This will be my last video… on the Internet."

It had almost a month since it had happened. No one really knew about it until now.

"I know… this channel… belongs—to—Daniel… James… Howell… but—but," a tear slid down his face, "He…h-has—p-passed… about—a—month… ago now… He is gone… and—so the channel… and the fandom… with it… w-will fall… away… in-into unkindled… ashes of… the unlit… fire…"

He took another breath and sighed; tears streaming quicker now.

"I'm—sorry... I'm—sorry—that—I d-didn't tell you… guys—sooner, but… but l-losing some-someone… you love is hard… a-and he… w-was that… to—to me… T-this is n-not a joke… nor s-silly goofiness. I-It is… reality… Long—live—the—memories… of our-our dear—dear friend… Daniel-… James… Howell. Long… live, Phan," the tears were flowing heavily now, "Long—live… the memories… even—if—t-they… w-weren't… s-so g-great."

Phil let him cry and wet his normally dry hands; not caring if they called him a pussy or cry-baby. As he began to talk again, he heard a voice from somewhere.

"D-Dan? D-Dan?!" Phil looked up off camera as the voice increased in volume, "D-Dan?"

" _I was dreaming one night of your black hair and your blue eyes_ ," the familiar voice began to sing as a light breeze fluttered in through the open bedroom window.

Phil stood slowly up from the chair he sat crying in front of his camera. He strolled over to the window where the breeze and voice came from. The voice faded in and out of audibility for Phil. His eyes scanned the cloudy streets outside of his apartment. Before he turned away, Phil's eyes saw something below him—rising slowly up and up towards his window.

" _My tired eyes are blinded by the fairy lights_ ," that lyric came into his sad mind as he stood there in that moment.

As it floated up past his window, he smiled and let tears fall again, but now in confusion and then being upset.

"Dan! Come back! I miss you! I love you! Please come back!" Phil cried out as it faded away along with the familiar voice.

"Phil," a voice said from behind him in the room, "I'm right here for you… Phillip Lester… Wake up; would you? Just wake up..."

Phil turned and as he did, he felt a hug from where the voice was. As Phil embraced the hug, he felt himself wiping away the tears and smiling.

"Wait—wake up?" the words confused him.

"Wake up; silly! It's our wedding day," someone familiar said as Phil felt his bed sheets surrounding him somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up silly! It's our wedding day," the words escaped his mouth as he stood beside his waking roommate and soon: husband.

Their eyes met across the distance through their bedhead fringes. Phil's bright blue eyes widened in the awkward silence. The words that escaped his mouth surprised his brown-eyed companion greatly.

"Y-You're alive," the two words escaped Phil's gentle mouth as the silence passed, "You're living… That was a dream. Oh Dan… You're alive and we're about to get married-at Vidcon-in the year... twenty twenty-two."

Soft happy tears ran streams down Phil's soft gentle face. Dan stood there in shock.

"A-A dream? A-About what? What do you mean-I'm a-alive?" Dan sputtered the confused words to his partner as he sat down beside him upon the hotel bed.

Phil sighed; letting his sleepy fringe wipe away the joyous tears from his face. He opened his mouth a first time and closed it. He opened it again; trying to formulate words that were suddenly hard to speak or think about now.

"I-I-I... I had a dream… t-that y-you had died and… and I-I had to make... a -a final video a-about... long live Daniel James Howell... and phan, too... T-Then, I-I saw a lantern floating… up, up and a-away… far from our… apartment in London... N-Next, I heard E-Eden's song 2009 and 2012 p-play… I-I saw fairy l-lights and then… f-finally, y-you awoke me-a-alive and well," Phil spoke; letting his mind formulate as he spoke; remembering the dream more like a nightmare of amazing detail and sorrow.

Silence passed for a moment or two. Dan's eyes widened and then he spoke two words that he had been keeping to himself that morning when he awoke Phil.

"Me too," the words echoed in their eardrums like a concert and the cheering of accepting fans at that live show years away when he came out.

They turned to each other in a moment of love and passion; remembering why after all this time they had stayed true to each other. Phil took Dan in for the kiss by his grey tank-top's collar in his grip. Dan held onto Phil's Pikachu hoodie he was wearing as they went in for the kiss that would bring back all the memories of them together. They let their lips fight for dominance and power, but just ending up looking like fringed llamas and alpacas making out in love upon a hotel bed of soft worn-out sheets that been slept for about a week or so. When they separated, they busily hurried off to get ready for the events that were later going to change their lives forever.

"Phillip Lester!" Dan shouted, "See you there! Don't cockup! Going to change and ready at Chris's! PJ is going to help you out!"

"Ok! Remember your floral crown," Phil's voice echoed around the heated hotel shower as Dan closed the door of the hotel room and raced for Chris's room; crown of flowers in hand along with his neatly kept tuxedo.

One hour past with it all getting closer to happening in front of everyone. The convention halls echoed with well-dressed fans, friends, and family talking and chattering about the wedding of the two flatmates; now lovers with fringe. Upon the stage was the priest waiting with open arms. Rows of people chattering filed in and took theirs spots. For music, they chosen friends and fellow creators to do it not strangers of professional advantage. Upon guitar in a dress and hair all pretty was Eden reviewing chords of "A Message to Phil" and "Lord of the Rings" theme with the Piano Guys: Steve and Jon, with cello and piano at the ready. Grooms maids were still in their rooms; being the couple's assistants at the moment. One was Chris dressed in a navy blue tuxedo with cuffed sleeves, dress pants that were casually looking like nice dressy black tight jeans, and upon his handsome hair was a floral crown. The other one was PJ dressed practically identical, but instead of navy blue; it was midnight black that made him look like a floral-crowned James Bond.

The ring-bearers waited with their well-dressed parents. One was the son of Lasercorn by the name of Tyler, Tyler Moss. He was dressed practically against his will by his nerdy father and his friends in a Yoda costume with a twist. Instead of his typically robes was a tuxedo that was tailored with a light-saber hilt upon its belt where a tiny light-saber hung. The other ring-bearer was the son of the Graphic Design guy, Jame, and his wife Mimi by the name of Leo. Leo was dressed fully against his will by the two couples to be Princess Leia as seen in the Stars Wars' films. Upon the tailored belt also hung a light-saber for the young child to wield afterwards. The rings for the nerdy couple were matching. They were being held by Lasercorn and Jame in small breast-pocket sized boxes. They were matching hand-crafted Lord of the Rings' "one ring to rule them all" rings made for the couple only.

Mari and Peter, just married at that prior year's VidCon in 2021, were dressed to the nines in their own special way—cosplay way that is. Mari wore a Princess Peach inspired ball gown, but with converses instead of heels. Peter dressed up, greatly against his will, but did it for Mari, as Jump-Man Mario inspired suit with converses as well.

Ian and Pamela were chatting happily with Mat Pat and Stephanie each dressed to each nerdy nines together. Sitting obediently beside Ian was Daisy his German shepherd whilst Skip or Cat-Pat slept upon Stephanie's shoulders like a living scarf—not carrying about anything besides sleep and a place to rest.

Joven strolled alone awaiting his girl-friend Kat Tucker is meet him at their seats. He was content to the single life with Freya and Lilah at his side whenever she was not around due to movie makeup being her job and all, but he loved her all the same when they were together. He wore one half of their couples' costume. Joven wore a Batman costume, but kept his glasses due to his eyesight. Kat was close behind in her Cat woman costume.

As the crowd of chattering people settled down, the processional music began as everyone stood. First came Chris strolling down one aisle with PJ walking down the other. Tears filled the best friends' eyes as they reached the stage. Then came the couple that they all had come for. The crowd gasped as they saw creatures appear before the couple. Riding upon a llama dressed in his well-kept tuxedo and attired in his floral crown came Daniel James Howell in one aisle. His fringe was carefully pushed to show his tearing up eyes and to look more mature. In the other aisle in a matching tuxedo and floral crown, but upon an alpaca came Phillip Michael Lester with his fringe also pushed back. The handlers waited at the stage to the take the creatures after the brilliant entrance. The crowd was filled with cheers, cries, and joyous noises of celebration. A live-stream camera was in the hall; taking it all in for the viewers at home and not at the event. As Dan and Phil reached the stage and dismounted their fantastic beasts and got onto the stage, they smiled and approached each other.

When they stopped with only barely a foot separating them and the priest, the world got to admire an amazing moment of true love. A slow stream of tears—one by one being released from their eyes, happened upon each man. The ceremony began.

"Will the ring-bearers bring the rings to this couple now?" the priest asked as Tyler and Leo approached the stage; the rings upon pillows supported by their hands.

Tyler stood beside Dan as Leo stood beside Phil. As the couple took their rings from the boys, smiles grew upon their faces whilst the boys returned to their parents. They exchanged their rings—letting their hands quiver and shake while doing so. When it reached the vows, the world fell silent and listened for the words to exit each man's mouth without hesitation.

"Will you, Daniel James Howell, take Phillip Michael Lester to be your loyal husband through sickness and till death?" the priest asked.

"I will take Phillip Michael Lester to be my loyal husband through sickness and till death," Dan spoke slowly; tears continuing to roll slowly down his face.

"Will you, Phillip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your loyal husband through sickness and till death?" the priest questioned.

"I will take Daniel James Howell to be my loyal husband through sickness and till death," Phil responded; tears flowing still down his cheeks.

The world held its huge breath in that brief moment before the priest spoke again. Chris squeezed PJ's hand and PJ squeezed him back. The world released its breath upon words of the priest that welcomed happiness into everyone's collective heart.

"You may now kiss, but not make out so to cockup in front of the full world, your husband gentlemen," the priest smiled as he spoke.

Both without realizing leaned in to kiss and let the world rejoice and take photos as they kissed passionately, but not making out and cocking up in front of the world. When they stopped kissed, the music began to play again and the full world collectively fanned and phan-ned over the gentlemen and what just happened. The world was filled its brim with cheers and rejoicing and even exited the brim due to the excessive load of happiness.

When the after-party soon followed, the world was good and felt even better. The halls of the convention were filled with dancing and singing to music everybody knew. As Dan and Phil's first slow-dance came about, the music slowed and the couple and the ten fellow couples hit the floor in unison. The song was a medley of the Piano Guys' best pieces performance by them. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes happily.

"May I have this dance?" Phil questioned gently.

"Would I be the lady in this dance?" Dan retorted with a grin.

They had been learning their dance for weeks, no months since the proposal upon their anniversary.

"Yes, you are," Phil giggled.

As they began to dance in-time to the music, the world cheered for clumsiness was celebrated by the men, not shamed by the other. They had help from Carrie and the West-End "Les Miserable" cast help with the dance. When the song ended, the music picked up and the world collectively cussed out the newlyweds for their song for after was perfect, but awful at the same time. The world in all of its brilliance had forgotten the couple's Internet fame and history. The world had forgotten that they would never going to give them up. They had been rick-rolled and done perfectly.


End file.
